


Easy One Day

by dormant_clock



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, Slow Build, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:57:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9063241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dormant_clock/pseuds/dormant_clock
Summary: Being alone ; not wanting to be alone .Uncertain of how to let someone reach out to you ; reaching out to someone you aren't sure cares for you. Is difficult.  Discovering pieces of yourself and learning about him, realizing you aren't as alone as you were before while he looks into your eyes and smiles is also difficult. This is a snippet of the story. I still don't have an outline of what I will do but this is a nice sneak peak, enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Quickly -- Characters are 17 (girl) 18 (guy). There will be mature content in this story so if that is something you enjoy censoring of actions will not occur. I have not picked out names for them . and I will not say the appearance I feel that this is a perfect moment to let your minds create the characters you want without influence other than their dialogue and some characteristics I have stated.

       I just lay there looking at his face , the graphic details I can see up close. admiring it for all its imperfections, as scenarios of a relashionship that isn't real go through my head . A relashionship that will never happen . Sadness fills me and causes my gut to tighten and knit my eyebrows. My eyes fill with tears that have been spilled so often it has become an annoyance. I quickly blinked them away so I may keep staring away. Everytime my eyes fill with tears I remember how lonley and alone I have felt for years. Not having a true connection with someone can weigh heavily on someone's soul and it definitly has on mine. I wonder when this emptiness and this longing will disappear. Knowing that it won't come soon enough my eyes fill with tears again and I curse my thoughts.  The flood of liquid causes his features to vanish and blur away. 

       Usually when im in one of these moods I cant ever seem to blow away the rain cloud that rests above me until I let all my tears flow while hugging my pillow tightly wishing it was someone that cared for me and although that only makes me cry harder it helps tire me further so I can drift off to sleep .But I can't exaclty cry my heart out here or I'll wake up 'sleeping beauty'. I feel  ridiculous , agreeing to a stupid camp out that I knew would pull on my emotions , agreeing to sleeping in the same tent , and then waiting till 3 fucking A.M so I can cry, hate life and stare at his face like some stalker creep.

          I breathe out heavily in response to the havoc going on in my mind.I flip myself onto my back so I can stare at the roofs tent instead of his stupid eyelashes and freckles. I put my left forearm on my forehead and pulled the covers off me with my right hand and plopped them onto his legs. I worried that I'd wake him and he'd see me crying but if he wakes up now because of my frustrated movements It'll just look like it's hot and I can't sleep. I let a few moments pass without adding another thought to my head just listening to the crickets and the quiet buzz of noise you can't unhear when it's caught your ear. I swallowed and move my head slowly to the right to sneak one more glance at his face. My hand from resting on my head blocks his face slightly but I can still see his lashes and his freckles and his nose and his lips . His face twitches and so does mine in return.

        I move my head back to face the roof of the tent and sigh deeply , moving my arm off my head to rest my hand on my belly. 

"Why are you still awake." His deep and groggy voice fills the silence I feel my eyes widen. Although I didnt junp from the scare, I can feel my body become immobilized for a second as my heart drops. 

" You scared the absolute shit out of me. " I stated calmly. I dont easily get scared but the times I have I've delt with really well inside my mind so my outward appearance remains neutral. My heart quickened its pace realizing he's awake and speaking to me and we are both lying down in the same bedding, it was different before because only one of us was awake .

(From the previous events not written down and published. The guy went to bed early so when the girl came in the tent he was already asleep)

" You don't seem like you got scared " he said dragging the word 'seem' out as he stretched his legs .  
"Well that's cuz my heart is currently falling through the earth at the moment."  
He let out a chuckle and I smiled at its recognizable pitch.  
"Really? let me see. " I was a bit confused as to what he meant , as quickly as I sifted through to understand what he was refering to his arm reached over to where I was laying down and he placed his big hand on my chest ,just above my boob. His pinky lay on a part I would techinically call part of my boob but my boobs are small so there isn't much tissue on the top area. It was still enough to increase my pulse. His thick and long fingers grazing my collar bone and neck made me swallow . I removed his hand off me quickly as I felt my face become heated . 

     I never blush , when I do its a disaster. Feeling that burn of embarassment dance across my cheeks; I hate it. I'm hoping he doesn't notice since the lights outside in the camp sight light the interior of the tent slightly 

"Keep your limbs on your side of the tent, buddy."  
He chuckled again. I wiggled my toes.

"Your heart was beating pretty fast." Im so relived he's thinks it's because I got scared , I don't have to explain anything.

"Its not that fast." 

He's been looking at my face intently  but hasn't made a comment on my heated face, he didn't notice. 

"Its getting hot in here. " I say smoothly giving myself a planned cover. 

"Its because I'm in here" Jesus if only you knew.

"Ha, what a cliche response." I chuckle. I here him chuckle lightly along with me.  
A few seconds of quiet pass by and I feel my smile naturally fade away softly. 

" I heard you. " He says and I feel my heart sink. He couldn't mean he heard me crying could he . 

"What?"

"Crying."

I don't respond, I feel the frown set on my face as I think of what to say quickly.I was caught when I thought I was safe, shocker. It was a big risk but I couldn't help myself, I needed to give myself a moment to feel so the build ups of sadness don't become so overwhelming.Now I'm being confronted and I feel too vulnerable. Being alone with him in this dark enclosed tent just intesifies how exposed I am. 

"I had a nightmare" I clear my throat, it almost cracked. I could feel him staring at me intently , he didn't buy it. 

"What about?" I heard some concern , it was wierd hearing it directed at me. I respond quickly.

" There's only remnants of the dream, not enough to explain. I can only remember how it made me feel" 

" Thats a good answer. " He see's right through it even though I executed the lie perfectly. I blame it on how much time we spend together in person. I roll my eyes and let out a breath in annoyance. 

"Shut up" 

"That however, is not a good answer." I hate when he gets all condescending. I tilt my heard towards him where he still lays on his side and glare at him. He lifts up his eyebrows in a shrugging motion. 

"Your glares are deadly. "

" You talk too much." 

"So do you." Thats true if its through message and if im very comfortable with the person, he's someome I'm comfortable with, he knows.

"Are you going to tell me?"  
I let air out through my nose in a quiet laugh at what I'm thinking and dismiss the question.

" So you just listened to me cry." I still have him beat, I stared at him while he 'slept', thats worse than listening to someone cry, I think. I'm just thanking the gods that I wasn't possesed with the desire to stroke his face, I would have definitly been caught . This would be an entirely different conversation or it would not exist at all ,only to be replace by awkward interactions on his part.He probably wouldn't engage in  conversation with me or confront me  like now if I would have touched him that way. And I would never understand for the simple fact that I would not have known he was awake.

" It caught me by surprise. I didn't know what to do so I just pretended to be asleep." He said quietly .

"Hmmm" I acknowledged his comment . What possesed him to confront me, where did the confidence come from. He moved his arm towards me. I didn't want him touching me again. 

"Dont touch me." My harsh words prompted me to look at his reaction , to see how harsh they were. His eyebrows scrunched up and he tightened his lips in a slight frown. 

"Im sorry, I... I didn't meant it like that" his eyes soften and now it was my turn to scrunch my eyebrows, I look away. His eyes just kill me , they are so warm and brown. I wish I could see them more clearly. I confuse myself; for someone that craves affection and warmth , I push it away. 

"It's okay. I was just going to grab your hand." Why would he do that, why can he so easily touch me? Why can he so easily look and sound concerned for me. Does he like me? I hate that I cant pick up on it, I usually can but not when my feelings are involved . I don't want wishful thinking to get my hopes up so I immediately shut down my onslaught of questions that bring unwanted assumptions.

"You can talk to me. " He continues, he only wanted to grab my hand to comfort me. I let myself be satisfied with that answer. 

" I know, I just don't want to talk about it."

**Author's Note:**

> This does not end here there is more to this chapter but as I said previously this is a sneak peak. AND this is not the 1st chapter. Thank you if you read this, I hope you enjoy.  
> Let me know with comments whether you would like to see more progress done on this story.


End file.
